


婊子律师

by BottomSamAndJared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, M/M, Slut Sam Winchester, Sugar Baby Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomSamAndJared/pseuds/BottomSamAndJared
Summary: 金主爸爸来接结束演讲的Sam见客户。





	婊子律师

结束演讲后，熟悉的车辆就停在Sam视线范围内。  
Sam轻轻抿唇，笑着和助理打了个招呼便独自往另一方向走去，然后在无人的地方停滞下来。  
车子没多久就跟上了，停在Sam身边。他自然地拉开后座的门，钻了进去，嗔怪地看着旁边一脸笑意的男人：“怎么直接停在门口了？被别人看见怎么办。”  
男人将他搂到怀里，含上Sam乖巧探出的舌头吸吮起来：“daddy只是太想你了。”  
“明明今天早上才……”Sam隔着裤子摸上男人的阴茎，感受到手下的热度与硬度，脸蛋不由染上了胭脂，“太纵欲可不好，daddy…”  
“这话也由不到你这不知餍足的妖精说啊。”男人笑着探入Sam的裤中，手指在Sam的臀缝间滑动。

男人是Sam的金主，自Sam在斯坦福念书期间就包揽了他的一切费用开销，还在他毕业后大手一挥出资组建了律师事务所。  
代价是很显然的——陪他睡，一段时间后又多了一点要求，陪他“见客户”。  
Sam起初是不愿意这样，他连陪睡都觉得羞耻，更何况是群交。只是碍于自己欠金主太多，本便难以拒绝，在对方的软磨硬泡便默许了。  
有了第一次，就有往后无数次。Sam渐渐承认了快乐，也沉溺于“客户们”高超的技巧上了，甚至暗自期待起每次见客户的日子。  
今天显然是那个能让他爽成一汪春水的日子。  
Sam的臀部在金主裤子上蹭动，舌尖滑过上唇，媚笑道：“才没有，daddy一直能让我满足。”

今天的客户只有两人，其中一个是Sam挺喜欢的、总是非常照顾Sam感受的叔叔。另一个是陌生面孔，Sam看看他，又回头看金主，等着男人介绍。  
那叔叔先笑了，拉过Sam来亲他的嘴：“这位可是你的粉丝呢，叔叔带他来见见你，给叔叔个面子好好照顾他好不好？”  
Sam搂上叔叔的脖子，在唇舌相交见断断续续道：“叔叔带来的人，我自然不会怠慢。”  
他斜眼看站在一旁两眼发光的客户，扭了扭腰，示意对方行动。男人也不是雏儿，轻易接收到Sam的意思，克制不住笑意上前揉搓Sam的屁股：“我起初还不敢相信，没想到……”  
说话间他脱下了Sam的裤子，发现裤子里面竟然什么也没穿。只有臀缝间吊着的一根绳子，一路延伸到幽密的穴口，男人顿时愣住了。  
回过神来，客户再也克制不住自己的欲望，急哄哄扒开两瓣臀肉，扣弄着洞穴，夹住里面的跳蛋来回滚动：“肏，真是个骚货。”  
Sam心里嗤笑一声，手撑在叔叔肩膀上挺起上身，让叔叔照顾自己的乳头，回头冲客户喘道：“您不喜欢我这样吗？”  
客户浑身颤抖，手慢脚乱地解开自己的裤子，掏出肥胖的阴茎。  
“喜欢，肏，我爱死了。”他不顾Sam还在叔叔嘴里的乳头，将Sam的脑袋强行拉过去，让Sam含了一会儿后匆匆射在了他的眼镜上：“早想这样做了，妈的，还说什么禁欲美人，这么淫荡。”  
Sam用脸蹭着客户还硬挺的阴茎，伸出舌头顺着青筋舔弄：“只淫荡给你们看啦，不要告诉别人哦。”

被三人玩弄的欲仙欲死，回程的路上Sam靠着金主昏昏欲睡，有一下没一下地舔着金主露在外面的阴茎。  
离房子还有一段距离时，Sam在男人玩弄他耳发的动作下懂事地含住了阴茎头，吸出了金主的精液。  
“好孩子。”金主摸了摸Sam的头，赞扬道：“回家吧。”  
Sam虚弱地露出一个笑容，爬起来整理自己凌乱的衣服，熟练地打理出精英模样：“谢谢daddy，明天见。”

软面似的双腿几乎无法将Sam支撑到房子里，他只能庆幸金主买给他的房子在一个治安良好且冷清的地方，没人看到他如此不堪的模样。  
即使已经很想直接倒在床上了，但性爱后的精臭味还是让情潮冷却后的Sam难以忍受。他没有开灯，借着月色酿酿跄跄地走向浴室。  
“Sam。”  
熟悉而陌生的声音响起。  
Sam愣住了，僵硬地扭过头去看向落地窗前的男子。赫然是刻在记忆中的面孔，却没有Sam相处到成年时还保留着的清爽阳光，戾气重得更像是Sam频繁在新闻报道与通缉令上见着的样子。  
“Dean…为什么在这里……”  
身子疲惫到无法做出行动，Sam在原地眼睁睁看着Dean踱步走近，即使他已经成长到比Dean还高了，在男人的注视下只觉得自己如幼童般无力。  
“我来找你啊，没想到这些年不见，我怕羞的小Sammy变得那么开放了。”  
凑近了自然能嗅到Sam纵欲的味道，Dean扯开嘴角露出一个没有笑意的笑容。


End file.
